Long Distance
by St. Minority
Summary: Every time they did this, it never got any less thrilling. In a way, it felt somewhat naughty and taboo. Edgeworth helps Phoenix enjoy himself while he's away. PWP with slight fluff at the end, Phoenix/Miles, m/m. One-Shot


**Title:** Long Distance  
**Rating: **M  
**Pairings/Characters:** Phoenix/Miles  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything Ace Attorney, characters, etc., all belong to their respective creators.  
**Warnings**: m/m, slight language, PWP with some fluff at the end.  
**Summary:** Every time they did this, it never got any less thrilling. In a way, it felt somewhat naughty and taboo. Edgeworth helps Phoenix enjoy himself while he's away.

**A/N: **This is my first venture into the AA fandom! I know, super late to the party. I've started about 7 other stories, and this one ended up getting completed first. Drop a like and review if you enjoy it. And if anyone is up for being a beta, hit me up! :)

* * *

It was nearly eleven at night when his cell phone rang. Shooting upward as if he'd been jolted by a shock of electricity, Phoenix didn't remember closing his eyes and lying his head down on the desk, but as he tiredly glanced around the mess of papers to find the item that had awoken him, it was obvious he should've gone home awhile ago.

"Hello?" he answered drowsily. "Phoenix Wright speaking."

"My apologies, did I wake you?"

The soothing voice of Miles Edgeworth made him instantly relax back into his chair and grin happily. "No no, I was just…." Knowing the unconvinced look he was most likely receiving, he gave a light laugh and said, "Yeah. I must've fallen asleep at some point."

"Are you at the office?"

Unable to contain a yawn, Phoenix replied through it, "Yeah. I guess I should go home, huh? I've still got another day to prepare for this trial. No sense in pulling an all-nighter."

"I concur."

"How are you? Just getting started for the day, right? I always forget exactly what the time difference is between here and New York."

"Yes, it's about ten in the morning. I don't have any appointments until the afternoon."

"That's good. I miss you," he added coyly.

"I'll be back very soon. I'm eager to show you how much I've missed you as well."

_That _statement caused Phoenix to wake up completely. "Care to share what that might entail?" There was an amused chuckle on the other end, making the defense attorney visibly pout. "You can't say something like that and not give me at least a little scrap," he whined.

"Always so eager, aren't you? I bet you're hard already."

Phoenix shifted in his chair, annoyed that the other man apparently knew him quite well.

"Why don't you go stay at my apartment tonight and call me when you get comfortable."

"Your apartment?"

"You've been checking it regularly to make sure everything is alright, yes?"

"Well yeah-"

"Then consider this your checkup for the next few days. Besides, imagining you exposed and pleasuring yourself in my bed is a rather enticing sight."

Phoenix swallowed, the strain in his slacks unbearable. "I'm leaving now," he hurriedly said and hung up.

Grabbing his satchel and suit jacket to sling over his shoulder, he turned off all the lights, fumbled with the keys in his shaking hands to lock the doors, flew down the flights of stairs, and practically ran out of the building.

* * *

There were no traces of anything being amiss as Phoenix did a brief walkthrough of the apartment. Nothing out of place in the kitchen or the main bathroom, and a quick glance into the spare bedroom was sufficient to ascertain all was fine there. The excitement was mounting steadily as he finally went to Edgeworth's room. He set his phone on the nightstand and eagerly stripped down to his undershirt and boxers, pulled back the covers, and crawled onto the bed. Upon lying down, he was surprised to smell the hint of Edgeworth's cologne lingering on the sheets and pillows. A delighted grin crept onto his face at this, and he couldn't help but giggle as he rolled around, reveling in the luxury and comfort of being in the prosecutor's large, comfy bed after so long. Of course, the only thing that would make it better was if Edgeworth himself was actually lying beside him, but remembering the reason he was there in the first place would be plenty worthwhile.

Settling onto his back, he retrieved his phone and called his friend. Every time they did this, it never got any less thrilling. In a way, it felt somewhat naughty and taboo, though he knew there was no doubt plenty of other people doing the exact same thing.

"That was quick," Edgeworth answered, pleased. "I'm impressed."

"Well, you know," Phoenix tried explaining sheepishly and failing.

"Let's not waste any time, then. Are you ready?"

"Absolutely," was the shameless, whispered response.

"Good. Clothes off?"

"Everything but my shirt and underwear."

"Remove the shirt."

Phoenix smirked and obeyed, knowing it was best not to argue. "Okay, it's gone," he informed the other man, sinking back against the pillows.

"Thank you. Now, relax. Close your eyes and I'm there with you."

The defense attorney did as he was told, feeling a calmness sweep throughout his entire being. He took a few deep breaths and anxiously awaited further instruction.

"How hard are you right now?"

Phoenix blushed and admitted, "A decent amount."

Edgeworth chuckled. "I hope you'll have some level of control and not come before I'm finished with you."

"I'll sure try not to."

"Do you want me to nibble on your earlobe? Or is that going to be too much for you?"

"No, please do it."

"While my mouth is busy there, my hand finds its way to your cheek."

Phoenix squirmed as his imagination created the sensation of Edgeworth's tongue and teeth against his earlobe, while at the same time, his palm rested against his face to mimic the prosecutor's actions.

"I trail my fingers down to touch your lips, enjoying the playful lick you give them, and continue onward to caress your neck."

Phoenix's breathing became slightly shallower as he traced over the contours of his throat.

"It seems you're sensitive tonight," Edgeworth murmured, catching the change in breath. "Want me to stop?"

"No," was the huffed reply. "Keep going."

"When I'm done there, my hand travels lower still to glide against your chest. As my lips press against yours to kiss you, I fondle one of your nipples, toying with it between my thumb and forefinger." There was an audible gasp followed by a soft whimper, prompting him to press, "I see you rather enjoy that."

Phoenix's expression was becoming tense. He nodded and gave a weak, "Mmhmm."

"Would you like me to use my mouth on it?"

"Oh god yes."

"After thoroughly ravishing your supple lips with mine, I flick my tongue against your nipple, encircle it a few times, and then begin sucking it gently."

"Ohhnnn…." Phoenix moaned tremulously. "Miles…."

"Say it again, Phoenix," Edgeworth whispered.

"Miles…."

"I love hearing you breathe my name like that. Just as much as I love witnessing how utterly erotic you look trembling beneath me from my hands on you. You have no idea how much it arouses me to satisfy you like this, being the one to make you come so deliciously undone." Another sharp intake of breath and numerous, gentle noises of ecstasy. "I want nothing more than to make you shudder in pleasure, to find release."

"Please, Miles."

"What do you want me to do, Phoenix?"

"Nnnh….lower."

"Tell me."

"Your hands….lower. Touch me there….please," he begged, fidgeting uncontrollably in anticipation.

"Hmm….I suppose you have waited long enough. I shall oblige you."

Phoenix readily inched his hand along his body, pulled down the waistband of his boxers, and freed his throbbing cock. The tip was already leaking, and the instant he clasped his fingers around himself, he knew it wouldn't take much.

"Ahh…." he gasped, arching his back as he began a steady rhythm of moving up and down.

"How does that feel?"

"So….good….Don't stop….More…."

"Do you want me to fuck you while you pleasure yourself?"

Edgeworth rarely used such harsh language, but whenever he did in circumstances like this, it always drove Phoenix wild.

Nodding sharply, the defense attorney forced out, "Yes. Need you….inside of me…."

"I spread your legs wide and situate myself between them. It's not long before I begin easing myself into your body. You're so tight around me, but I know it won't be long before you loosen up. I start mildly at first, gradually working up to the point where I can pound into you without restraint."

Phoenix emitted a quivering wail of bliss, imagining Edgeworth having sex with him while his own hand continued to rub his cock vigorously. His head tossed back and forth, his whole body twisted from side to side as he neared the peak. Amidst his panting, tantalizing moans frequently sounded to fill the otherwise quiet room.

"Phoenix," Edgeworth breathed. "I can tell you're close. I am too."

"Ohhhnn….Almost there….Don't stop….Please, Miles…."

"Come for me, Phoenix. I'll do the same. Being inside you feels incredible."

"Miles….I…."

Phoenix stiffened, his mouth open in a silent scream, and ejaculated onto his stomach and hand not thirty seconds later. The release was powerful and extraordinary, leaving him feeling entirely spent but absolutely satiated. Taking a couple of minutes to recover and compose himself, he eventually asked, "Did you finish too?"

"Not yet."

The voice he heard didn't come from the phone, causing the defense attorney's eyes to quickly open, and he was completely shocked to find Edgeworth standing next to the bed and peering down at him mischievously.

"Miles!" he exclaimed, embarrassed, yet elated at the same time. "How?!" He sat up and took the offered tissues to clean the semen off of his fingers and stomach.

"I can attest that you didn't do a thorough investigation of my apartment to ensure no one was here."

"You've been here the whole time?!"

"I actually got in this morning. There was a change of plans, and I was sent home early."

"Why didn't you tell me?!"

"I wanted to surprise you….And to at last have a visual of what you look like during our little long distance rendez-vous chats."

Phoenix could feel his cheeks turning crimson. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Around the time you were sent reeling from the climax. However, I've been watching from the doorway since nearly the beginning."

Bowing his head and covering his face with his hand, Phoenix mumbled, "Well that's just wonderful to hear."

The prosecutor chuckled. "No need to be shy about it. This isn't the first time I've seen you in such a state of undress."

"Yeah but….I didn't expect anybody to be secretly observing me while getting off. Makes me feel kind of dirty."

Running his fingers through the disheveled black locks of the other man, Edgeworth apologized earnestly, "I'm sorry. That was not my intent. How can I rectify this?"

There was a pause as Phoenix considered the question. Deciding all he truly wanted was his friend to fulfill the fantasy he'd just created for him, he lifted his head and purred, "I'm up for round two if you're willing to do everything you told me about on the phone."

Accepting the proposal, Edgeworth grinned wickedly and said, "I hope you're ready to be up all night."

* * *

It was close to three in the morning when they at last separated from one another, having quelled their carnal urges to the point of exhaustion. Sweat and traces of saliva shone on their skin, their breathing was still ragged, and both were currently lying motionless, staring at the ceiling and waiting for their energy to return, if only a little.

"I'm going to be so sore tomorrow," Phoenix finally muttered with a sigh. Edgeworth gave a tiny laugh, making him smile at the sound of it.

"You mean later today."

"Always a stickler for details."

"I do hope I wasn't too rough with you."

"No, it felt good. I'll just pay for it later. I'm sure I'll have some bruises too."

"And you may have to explain this when you go to court," Edgeworth teased, stroking his fingers against the darkened spot on the defense attorney's neck.

"Yeah, how did that happen?" Phoenix inquired tartly, though amusement gleamed in his eyes when he met the prosecutor's gaze, who propped himself up on an elbow to look at him.

Brushing away the few stray strands of damp hair from Phoenix's face and letting his hand linger against the other man's cheek, he asserted, "You were far too appetizing for me to control myself."

"Has someone finally found Miles Edgeworth's weakness?"

Edgeworth smirked and responded with something that caught his friend completely off guard. "Perhaps. After all these years, I've become quite fond of you, you know. In fact, I think I may love you, Phoenix Wright."

With eyes wide and mouth open poised to say something, Phoenix found he was at a loss for words. He sat up, prompting Edgeworth to do the same, and stared at him in disbelief. "I….You…."

"Indeed." He could see just how strong the emotional effect the confession had on the other man, judging by the overwhelming giddiness welling within Phoenix's eyes and the broad, elated grin that swept across his features. He leaned forward and kissed him several times, realizing only then that Phoenix was actually trembling. "You're shaking," he whispered before pulling him close to hug him.

Phoenix embraced him tightly, grasping a handful of his gray hair. "Sorry. I….I didn't expect you to say that….But I'm really happy to hear you say it. I love you too."

"Good. You had me worried," Edgeworth joked lightly. "Let's get some rest. I've been selfish in keeping you up late."

"It was worth it."

They laid down with Phoenix still enveloped in Edgeworth's arms as he snuggled against the prosecutor. Doting one last kiss onto the man's head, Edgeworth murmured quietly, "Sleep well, Phoenix."

"You too, Miles." Waiting a brief moment, he then added almost timidly, "I love you."

"And I you."

It was a matter of minutes before both of them were sound asleep, entangled with one another and tremendously content in every possible way.


End file.
